


Whistle

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How high can you go, Cat?
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West
Kudos: 27





	Whistle

“How high can you go, Cat?” Jade asked after the glass windows beside her bed shook with a particular high note that the redhead sung.

Cat smiled coyly as if she knew something nobody else did and jumped up to her feet, prompting Jade to sit straighter on her own bed and slightly lean in, for once interested in what her friend had to say, or sing, in this case.

“Ok, but I have to stand up to give you the answer.” Cat explained unnecessarily what Jade had already gathered from her motion.

Cat gently cleaned her throat and turned her face away from Jade, focusing on a gloomy picture that Jade had framed on her bedroom wall.

A sudden whistle note erupted from the small girl and she finally looked to Jade, seemingly surprised by her own abilities. The fine hairs on Jade’s arm reached up, rising to the sound that she felt that solely was already music.

The goth girl raised a challenging eyebrow.  You can do better than this.

Cat frowned at the stubbornness of the goth and sustained the note for a little while more before she willingly stopped singing.

Jade had almost opened her mouth to protest when the redhead chirped up once again, in a higher tone than before, making Jade raise both her eyebrows in amusement.

She held the note for piercing seconds and then halted when an unbidden giggle bubble from her throat.

“Damn it, I should’ve recorded that to rub it on Vega’s face” Jade shook her head slightly.

“Which one of the Vegas?” Cat encouraged, much for Jade’s delight.

“You may choose.” Jade gave up on trying to dampen the smile that now embraced her whole features. Cat was just as giddy, hiding her toothy grin with the back of her hand, she still gave Jade a shove, for good measure.


End file.
